


Luna Lovegood

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has to wonder about Harry sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Luna hummed to herself. Harry came by again. Wanted to make sure that she was doing well. Wanted to check in about the Quibbler.

Strange boy, he turned into a nearly overprotective man. Guess that's what happens to someone infested with wrackspurts for so long. Maybe she should have given him a necklace against them.

He seemed to have a habit of making sure that nothing happened to her. He took all the cases aurors had dealing with her. Her reporters certainly knew him well enough. He always seemed to watch those that she hired who weren't quite as believing. Maybe he didn't like her being surrounded by doubters. But that's what life is about, changing those who doubt.

She smiled softly as she thought of what she could do to help him, he seemed so lost lately. Maybe Maliotropics were getting to him. They cause doubt, you know.

But maybe it's something else. She shook her head. Best get the Tesins out before they get too lodged in. Then she'd never be able to stop reminiscing.

Work stops for no woman, and there was a report of crumplehornedsnorkracks in the forests of Sweden, that she felt like checking.

A/N You have no idea how hard it is to write as Luna. She's just...yeah. You know.


End file.
